Light in Darkness
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Sequel to Coming out of Darkness. The time for the Enterprise and her crew's 5-year mission has finally come. The connection between Jim and Khan has grown, but Jim still has his secrets. How many of them will come to light during their mission? More importantly, how will he handle it when they do?
1. Chapter 1

Light in Darkness

Summary: Sequel to Coming out of Darkness. The time for the Enterprise and her crew's 5-year mission has finally come. The connection between Jim and Khan has grown, but Jim still has his secrets. How many of them will come to light during their mission? More importantly, how will he handle it when they do?

A/N: Warning…there will be BDSM starting in chapter 2 between Khan/Kirk, the reason for which will be explained when it happens. It IS mild so even those that aren't fond of it should be able to handle it…I hope. Also in later chapters there will be mentions of childhood trauma and other unpleasant things…though I won't go into as much detail as I am in some of my other stories.

Chapter 1

It had been a year since the events of what the media had dubbed 'The Marcus Tragedy' and Jim had no idea who came up with the names for these things. The truth had come out after Khan's trial and the public viewed him as another victim of Marcus' greed and manipulations. Starfleet had made him Jim's responsibility, and ordered to shadow Jim indefinitely…not that Khan ever complained about that order. Jim and Spock had taken him to New Vulcan to spend some time with their mind healers. It took two months before the healers decided Khan was no longer a ticking time bomb, Jim's words not the Vulcan's, and sent him back to Earth with Jim. After that it was up to Jim and his crew to help Khan integrate with society…a job that had nearly given Jim a panic attack at first. Khan had shown Jim nothing but kindness from the start, and after New Vulcan Khan had started to subtly seduce Jim…and still was really because Jim was conflicted. He was attracted to Khan…there was no denying that one…but at the same time he still remembered what happened to Pike. Now he was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, his mind whirling with thoughts of their new mission that would hopefully start soon.

For his part Khan was patient. He was frustrated by Jim's hesitant wariness, make no doubt of that, but he was patient and Jim was worth it in his mind. He had spent a year becoming Jim's friend and earning his trust. However, whenever he asked why broken bones made Jim flinch…among other things…the blonde would shut down or change the subject immediately. Khan had submitted a long list of ideas for upgrading the Enterprise to make her more efficient and much safer from her enemies. Jim had been more than happy to implement them into the redesign, something that made Khan smile softly when he thought of it. He enjoyed designing things for the ship and her crew, especially things that would make them all safer. He was sitting in an armchair, reading up and refreshing his knowledge of the various races within the federation.

*Beep…Beep…Beep…*

Jim groaned and rolled over, forgetting he was at the edge of the bed, and hit the floor with a loud thump. A low chuckle of amusement reaches his ears from the living room as Khan heads for the door of their shared apartment. He stood with a wide grin as his command crew filed in, heading in to greet them until Uhura and Chekov started giggling at him. He looked down and realized he was only wearing his golden boxers, a light blush staining his cheeks before laughing it off. He struts past the bedroom door and over to his closet to get some real clothes on. Khan shakes his head with a soft chuckle as everyone picks a spot in the room to sit. Uhura, Spock, and McCoy choose the sofa with Uhura in the middle while Chekov and Sulu took the loveseat. Scotty and Khan each took an armchair, Khan lounging in his like a king surveying his kingdom. When Jim came out of the bedroom in skintight jeans and light gold t-shirt he looked at the seating arrangements and grinned widely.

"So…What's happening with our girl?"

Jim planted himself on the floor between Khan's legs, his head leaning back against the front of the chair while long fingers card through his hair making him nearly purr from the feeling.

"Cap'n, Warp Core has been fully upgraded to Khan's specs and may I just say…she's purrin' like a big jungle cat."

Scotty looked over at Spock as the Vulcan opened his mouth, his look just daring the Vulcan to comment on his wording. Spock closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow, causing a round of soft laughter.

"Excellent…Nyota?"

Nyota Uhura gave Jim a playful glare for using her first name, which only earned her one of his innocent grins that always made her smile despite herself.

"Comms. Have all been upgraded with an expanded range, and have had an auto-detect feature added for Romulan and Klingon transmissions."

The pleased look on her face gave Khan a sense of pride. Chekov pipes up before Jim can even turn to ask him for his report, causing a few soft chuckles at his eagerness.

"Nawigations has been updated as vell. Ze sensors now hawe a much vider range and can pick out ze possible threats more easily."

Jim grinned at him and ruffled his hair a bit. Chekov was like a little brother to most of them, especially to Jim. He glances at Sulu, who has now pulled the little Russian closer to his side, and receives a curt nod and a few short words.

"There were a few minor upgrades for the piloting console as well Captain."

Jim nods back and turns to his best friend with a bright grin on his face.

"Bones…your turn."

The doctor shook his head with a soft sigh, more than used to Jim's personality by this point.

"Medical Bay got some new equipment, nothing overly special. I also got permission to keep that Tribble on board since Khan's blood somehow made it sterile…thank god, don't need those things taking over the ship…Jim…no…don't look at me like that…"

Jim had looked up at Bones with his best kicked-puppy face…a look that almost always got him his way. Bones growled softly and Jim knew he'd won yet again.

"God Damnit Jim! Fine…you can keep the damned fur ball just stop looking at me like that."

Jim grinned in triumph while Bones grumbled in fond irritation. The rest of the group just smiled softly and shook their heads. Jim turned to his first officer and nodded.

"Spock…your report?"

"The equipment in the science labs has received significant upgrades, as have the sensor arrays on the bridge. Dr. Marcus was unable to join us as she is overseeing the final tests of the new weapons systems. Providing there are no unforeseen complications the Enterprise should be able to leave in three days time. Our first stop is to be New Vulcan to deliver much-needed supplies and a certain Ambassador we are both familiar with."

Jim's face suddenly breaks out into an ear-splitting grin that seems to infect the whole room.

"Awesome. I was hoping we might get the mission to take him back."

Jim looked up at Khan and noticed his confusion, giving him a soft smile for a moment. He quickly explains some of the unpublished details from the Narada Incident, and again he really wanted to know who came up with the names for these things. The look that came over Khan's face as Jim told him there was a second Spock in their timeline now sent Jim into a fit of giggles. Khan scowled softly at him, but the fondness in his eyes ruined the effect and made Uhura and Chekov sigh softly.

Three days later found the Enterprise preparing to leave the spacedock and head out on Starfleet's first ever 5-year mission. Scotty was down in Engineering and reported all systems ready to go, the rest of the bridge crew following suit as Jim stepped out of the turbolift.

"Keptin on ze bridge."

Jim grinned at Chekov as he lounged in his chair, Khan coming to stand behind him and place his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Sulu, set course for New Vulcan and take us out."

"Aye Captain."

Sulu did exactly that and they were soon at warp and heading to their first destination. Once they were moving the Elder Spock came to the bridge and started talking softly with Jim and Khan.

"I am quite pleased that the situation with Khan has turned out so well in this timeline…in mine things ended rather badly…though I cannot go into detail of course."

Jim snorted softly and shook his head.

"Of course not…Oh…did I tell you about my new pet?"

A handful of groans and a few giggles sound out around them at his words. The elder Spock merely smiled and shook his head.

"No Jim…I do not believe you have."

"I call her my 'Super Tribble'. Bones had injected a dead Tribble with a bit of Khan's blood which brought her back to life and somehow rendered her sterile…thank god right? Don't need an army of super-healing Tribbles taking over the ship…anyway she heals really fast now and has a really warm body temperature…much like Khan really…only she has fur and is more portable."

Khan scowled at Jim for comparing him to a Tribble before turning a dark glare on the rest of the bridge, daring them to make a comment. No one seemed to be bold enough to take him up on that silent dare.

"Fascinating."

Khan's glare turned to the elder Spock, receiving only a serene smile in return before the Vulcan took his leave and left the bridge…Jim's amused laughter following him into the turbolift and lightening everyone's spirits.

A/N: So here you have the introduction of Jim's new Super Tribble…I couldn't resist really. I had to make her sterile though b/c god forbid it breeds . lol. That leads to an important fact that hasn't quite occurred to Jim yet though. Bones knows but is worried about Jim's reaction…Khan suspects but won't say anything until he's sure. *evil grin*


	2. Chapter 2

Light in Darkness

Chapter 2

It only took them about a week to arrive at New Vulcan and Jim decided that he, Spock, and Khan would personally escort the Elder Vulcan to the surface. His Cargo crew was busy loading shuttles with supply crates and then piloting them to the surface and back, a process that would take a few hours. As soon as he stepped out of the shuttle Jim had to suppress the urge to whine about the heat, as it was a soft whimper managed to escape before he could stop it which made his three companions turn to him in concern.

"Are you alright Captain?"

"James?"

Jim sighed softly as Khan wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, his body temperature was much lower than a normal human and it felt good to Jim's already heating skin.

"I'm fine Spock…I just didn't realize how hot it would be here. I know it's a desert and all but seriously…I feel like I'm being baked in an oven here."

The Elder Spock's lips twitched at his proclamation while the younger just furrowed his brows slightly in concern for his captain's health.

"My Captain expressed similar sentiments whenever we entered a desert atmosphere…He always said that the heat made his skin dry out and that women did not enjoy sleeping with sandpaper."

Jim snorted as he tried to hold back the laughter that bubbled up inside his chest. Khan's amused chuckle rumbled softly behind him.

"That does sound like something Jim would say."

Khan's nose brushed Jim's ear, soft and fleeting enough to be seen as an accident. Jim's breath caught slightly and Khan hid his triumphant smirk behind Jim's golden curls…that was exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for. He knew Jim was a shameless flirt, and everyone assumed he slept with any passably attractive being, but in reality Jim was highly selective about whom he slept with. In their many long conversations, usually had when Jim was unable to sleep at night, Khan had come to know how few people the blonde had actually been with. He had only truly had sex with three people in his life, anyone else was merely mutual fondling. Knowing these things made Khan very pleased, he would have pursued Jim anyway but this information made it that much better for him…he did love a challenge after all.

"Khan…you alright?"

Khan smiled softly at Jim's concerned look.

"I am fine Jim…shall we proceed with our business now?"

Jim rolled his eyes but the smile on his face showed he wasn't actually annoyed at all. The two Spocks had already started walking towards the communal hall, one of the first things built on the new colony, and the other two decided to follow at a more sedate pace to avoid Jim overheating.

"Are you certain you do not wish to return to the ship Jim? I would not want to face Doctor McCoy's wrath should you suffer from heatstroke."

Jim chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, as long as I don't have to run or anything. I have to greet the Vulcan Elders though, I got to know a few of them after the Narada Incident when they were aboard the Enterprise and we had to pretty much limp back to Earth."

They finally reached the communal hall and went inside, Jim releasing a small sigh of relief at the significantly cooler temperature. Almost immediately the captain was beckoned into a circle of older Vulcans, exchanging all of the proper greeting before relaxing and doing what he does best…socialize.

Khan stayed back near the wall, content to watch Jim in his element as he made his way around the room. The younger Spock soon joined Khan in his observations, daring a glance sideways to observe the look on Khan's face.

"The Captain is quite skilled at social interactions."

Khan gave the Vulcan an amused smirk and nodded once in agreement.

"Our Captain has many admirable qualities and skills Mr. Spock...I find I want to spend as much time as possible with him."

Spock gave him the barest hint of a smile, pleased with this information.

"As do many who come to know him Khan…I am concerned that he is too kind and perhaps too trusting to be adequately prepared should an ally become a threat."

Khan's gaze sharpened a telling sign that he harbored the same concern.

"That is why I will be by his side…always. I will keep him safe from any that would dare to try and harm him."

The two shared a look before Jim all-but bounced his way to where they were standing, holding a jar of some type of light blue gel in his hands. Spock's ears went bright green, the color spreading across his face rapidly, and Khan watched with undisguised amusement. Jim looked between the jar in his hands and Spock's face before it dawned on him and he laughed loudly.

"Spock…relax…This isn't the gel you're thinking of. The Elders said that using this gel will temporarily give a normal human like me the ability to use touch telepathy…it only lasts for a couple of hours though sadly. I'm going to save it for awhile…never know when it might come in handy."

Spock visibly relaxed as the blush receded. Khan had an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I find myself highly curious about this…other gel that Spock assumed you had."

Jim now blushed lightly and shifted on his feet. Spock pointedly looked elsewhere.

"It's…well…umm…"

Jim's ineloquent stuttering was entirely too…cute, though he hated to even think that word. Khan chuckled softly and leaned in close to Jim, his breath ghosting over the blonde's ear.

"I wonder if you have some of that gel hidden in your quarters…my dear Captain?"

Jim swallowed hard and gave Khan a wide-eyed look that answered the question easily enough. Khan's deep chuckle caused Jim to shiver slightly and look away as the Elders came to give their farewells. Once done Jim was relieved to be heading back to the ship, and hopefully escaping anymore of Khan's questioning.

Jim groaned softly and looked at Uhura pleadingly, making her give him a small sympathetic smile. Khan, Bones, and Spock were all arguing with each other…over him…again. Jim let his head fall and thunk softly on the table in front of him, he was just glad the mess hall was empty of all but his command crew right now or this would have been much more embarrassing. Uhura gently rubbed his shoulder with one hand in an attempt to keep him calm…not that it was helping much.

"God Damnit I said no man. If you think I'm gonna let Jim go down to an unexplored and potentially hostile planet with only you and a couple of red shirts for back-up then you're outta your cotton-pickin mind."

"Doctor McCoy, Khan is the most logical choice to accompany the Captain as he is not only required to do so by Starfleet mandate, but he also has a vested interest in keeping him safe. I would however prefer to join them as well though the Captain refuses to allow me permission to do so."

Khan's voice was low and silky, usually a sign that his patience had reached its limit. The sound of that deep baritone made Jim's insides quiver and his breath hitch as his heart beat double time.

"I fail to see why either of you is even bothering to protest at all. Our Captain made his decision and that should be good enough for both of you. I will not allow any harm to befall him if it is within my abilities to prevent it. I cannot give the same guarantee for any others that join us."

Jim finally had enough of the bickering and stood up, his hands slamming loudly on the table in front of him and causing most of his people to jump in surprise as he rarely ever got truly angry with any of his crew. Jim's voice was not raised or yelling, but rather low and tight with barely-controlled anger.

"Enough. I am the Captain of this ship. I listened to everything you had to say before making my final decision and took all of your concerns into account. I had to decide who was going based on tactical analysis as well as everything else we've gathered about that planet. I made my decision and I expect you to follow my command without arguing needlessly over something that is now out of your control."

Jim abruptly turned heel and stormed out of the mess hall, Crew members saluting him sharply as he passed through various twisting halls to finally reach his quarters. He and Khan shared a suite, as did Spock and Uhura now that they had officially bonded though they were across the hall from Jim. He entered his room and slumped down onto his plush little sofa, glaring at the wall as he tried to calm his anger and irritation. He knew Bones and Spock meant well, and they were only concerned for his safety, but he still hated it when they argued and questioned his judgment after he issued a command.

The soft hiss of the bathroom door opening was his only warning that Khan had come to check on him, his face showing his concern as he came to sit next to Jim. The taller male slid his arms around the blonde and pulled him into his lap, letting the smaller one's head rest on his chest as he ran soothing fingers through the blonde curls. Jim sighed softly and felt the tension and anger slowly draining out of him as Khan held him.

"Thank you…for defending my command back there…and for this too."

"Oh Jim…you need not thank me for any of those things. I will always defend you, protect you, and care for you…always."

A soft contented sound came from Jim as he curled closer to Khan, who was more than happy to let him have his way. Jim squirmed a bit in Khan's lap and the older male hissed softly, making Jim freeze and blink up at him in momentary confusion.

"I would rather you not move around Jim, I can only retain a certain level of control around you and I do not wish to hurt you or push you too far."

Jim's eyes softened at his words before a decidedly wicked gleam shimmered in those blue depths. The blonde locked his eyes onto Khan's darker pair as he deliberately slid the curve of his ass along Khan's lap, eliciting a sharper hiss and dark look of warning. A warning Jim pointedly ignored as he turned to straddle Khan's lap and grind his hips down against the other's with a soft breathy sound.

"Khan…I'm not made of glass…I won't break so easily if you…"

His words were cut off as Khan's lips claimed his in a possessive and hungry kiss that left Jim hard and panting. Khan's dark eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he picked Jim up and laid him on the bed, climbing on top of him as he started to slowly peel their clothes off. Once he finally had Jim naked before him his eyes darkened in a way Jim hadn't thought possible, his mouth descended and licked a fiery trail down Jim's neck, over his chest, pausing to tease his nipples into hardness, and then further down his stomach. Jim writhed under Khan's ministrations, panting and moaning softly as his body heated up. Khan's deep voice rumbled in his ear as he pressed his full naked body against Jim's.

"James…Tell me what you want."

Jim whimpered softly as Khan teased his already painfully hard cock, his other hand sliding down to tease gently at his rear opening. Jim squirmed and panted harsh breaths against the other man's face as he tried to control his reactions…and failed miserably.

"Khan…please…just do something…I need…hurts…"

Khan's eyes softened and he gently nuzzled the side of Jim's neck, planting little kisses and licks along the skin there. He gave Jim a wicked look as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a jar of light blue gel, and Jim's eyes widened as he realized which jar Khan had found. A whimper that was both anticipation and nervousness came from his throat making Khan nuzzle him gently again to reassure him. He dipped one long pale finger into the gel and carefully, slowly, pressed into Jim's tight entrance. He felt Jim's muscles tighten around the tip of his finger and knew the blonde needed to relax, his ministrations on the man's cock were not enough it seemed.

"James…relax yourself."

Khan had meant his tone to be comforting but it came out as a dark command, but Jim's body seemed to instinctively react to it as his muscles relaxed allowing Khan's finger to slip in deeper. Khan's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied Jim's reaction, a sudden dark gleam entering his eyes as he came to a realization about his unsure mate.

"James…you want me to command you don't you? You want me to take the control away from you, to make you surrender to my strength."

Jim moaned low in the back of his throat, followed by high keening whine that went straight to Khan's cock as it swelled from the sound. That reaction let Khan know that he was right about his mate. Jim was always in charge, always in control on his ship, but in here he needed someone to take that control away so he could truly relax. This was something Khan was only too happy to do…after al, Jim was his and Khan was an alpha male. He slipped a second finger into Jim's warmth and began scissoring his fingers to open him up wider. Jim gasped sharply and bucked his hips before Khan used one strong arm to pin them down.

"Khan please?"

Khan tilted his head slightly, debating if Jim was ready to fully submit and relinquish complete control to him. His fingers stilled as he added a third to the mix, pulling a long low moan out of Jim. His voice lowered to the dark silky tone he usually used to warn people that they were edging into dangerous territory.

"James…If you do not address me properly then I will not allow you to cum at any point this night. Am I perfectly clear?"

Jim's eyes widened slightly as his brain processed those words. A needy whimper came out again and he tried to move his hips to pull Khan's fingers in deeper. Khan merely pressed down with his free arm to keep Jim still, his fingers not moving as the blonde's whimpers and whine became more desperate.

"I don't…Khan…please…I need…what…what do you…want…from me?"

Khan gave Jim a dark predatory look that caused a violent shiver to run through him.

"What I want from you James…is your complete…and total submission. Give yourself over James…let me take full control…you know what you need to say if you want it James."

Khan waited, his breathing stilled as he watched Jim struggle with his own urges and desires. He felt Jim's muscles tighten for a few moments before every last one of them relaxed as his eyes came up to give Khan a pleading look.

"I…I give myself to you…I give you my…complete submission…Master."

Khan felt his cock swell and a deep growl of satisfaction rumbled out of him and prompted another moan from Jim. Khan's fingers started moving again, stretching and opening his little submissive. The moans and whimpers from Jim as he added a fourth finger, keeping the four together and moving, was enough to nearly undo him but his iron will kept him under control.

"James…my mate…my perfect submissive mate…"

Khan's tone was both highly aroused as well as tender in his love for this one man. He pulled his fingers out slowly, Jim whining softly at the loss. Khan reached over and coated his hand in the blue gel, adding a small amount from the second jar of blue gel, before coating both his cock and Jim's entrance with the cool substance. Jim's sharp intake of air let him know when the effects kicked in, this was his cue to slowly slide his cock into Jim. Once he was fully sheathed in Jim's heat he paused, letting them both get used to the feeling of being so completely entwined together. Their bodies were connected, their souls were already as one, and their minds were now twining together thanks to the effects of the gel the Vulcan Elders gave Jim. They could feel each other's every emotion, every thought, and every sensation…it was nearly overwhelming. When Khan pulled back so that just the tip of his cock was inside of Jim, only to slam into him in one swift stroke Jim was sure he was going to cum right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was Khan's hand squeezing painfully around the base of his cock and hissing dangerously in his ear.

"No James…you do not cum until I give you permission…you will beg me for your release."

Jim groaned as Khan kept thrusting into him, his hand never loosening its strangle-hold on his cock to make sure he couldn't cum too soon. Khan sped up his thrusting, making sure to control himself so as not to actually injure Jim. Finally Jim couldn't take it anymore, the pressure and pleasure-pain of his cock waiting to burst and being denied became too much and his pride crumbled. The final stage of his submission in the bedroom was now, and he embraced it fully.

"Master…please…please let me cum now…it hurts."

Khan pulled back and released Jim's cock, his deep silky voice giving one dark command before he thrust hard into Jim.

"Now James…cum for me now."

Jim's muscles clamped down around Khan as the blonde screamed out his release, Khan's name echoing around them, causing Khan to release himself inside of Jim at the sudden tightness. It took a couple of long moments before they were both spent and Khan rolled to the side, pulling Jim into his chest and running soothing fingers over his back and neck. His voice was a satisfied purr as he whispered softly to his now exhausted mate.

"You did very good James…I am pleased and proud. Sleep now my precious mate, I will watch over you."

Whether it was his tone, his words, or the feel of his fingers along his back Jim slipped unresisting into sleep. Khan placed a gentle kiss to Jim's temple and ran his fingers through the blonde curls on his head as he watched Jim submit to his slumber. He knew Jim would sleep better this night than any of the other nights he'd watched over him, and that made him exceedingly proud of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Light in Darkness

Chapter 3

Jim barely made it onto the bridge in time for his shift the next day, causing Bones to frown at him. Bones was only there because he wanted to apologize to his friend for questioning him the previous day, but he was noticing the subtle changes in his friend's demeanor. Jim was obviously more relaxed, the usual tension in his neck and shoulders almost nonexistent, and his typical grin seemed somehow brighter than usual. Bones looked at Khan, who stood close behind their Captain as if shielding him, and was happy to see that he at least seemed to be his usual annoyingly smug self.

"Jim…I just wanted to…ya know…apologize…for questioning you yesterday. I know I should have done that in private…not in front of the crew…"

"Aw c'mon Bones, relax man. I know you only gripe because you care. No hard feelings…besides, Khan will keep me safe."

Bones gave Jim a slightly incredulous look, only to shake his head at the boyish grin it earned him. Bones returned to his Medical bay to make sure things were ready just in case something went wrong. The rest of the crew made their final preparations and calculations as Jim and Khan made their way to the Transporter room. Jim stood in the middle, Khan to his right, his head of Security to his left, and two more security members behind them as the rings of golden light surrounded them. Once they reappeared on the surface Jim was rendered speechless by the alien landscape, and he was certainly not the only one. The grass was a pale lavender color that left Jim blinking in confusion, not to mention the pinkish color of the sky and the fact that the leaves of the trees were an odd shade of pale blue.

"Not quite what I was expecting Captain…"

Jim nodded his agreement to his head of security before motioning for everyone to follow him. They ended up slitting into two groups with Khan and Jim taking one security officer towards a large lake, and the other two heading further into the trees. When they reached the lake Jim blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The water of the lake was a pearly white color that made it impossible to see anything below the surface. Jim squatted down by the water's edge and gently tapped the surface with one finger only to pull back sharply in surprise.

"The hell?! It's like pudding…"

Khan chuckled softly at his mate's expression, only to feel his heart nearly stutter to a stop as a long red something shot out and wrapped around the Captain's ankle before pulling him into the water. Both Khan and the security officer dove in after him, the officer trying to use his phaser only to find it wouldn't work in the thick liquid. The creature surfaced for a moment and they were all able to get a good look at it. It had the appearance of a squid and octopus hybrid with thirteen arms, and it had a strong grip on each of the men as it pulled them back under the surface again. Khan used his strength, and a rather large knife, to make the thing release him and immediately searched for his mate. He found Jim, nearly limp in the creatures hold, and quickly freed him before working his way to the surface. He dragged Jim up onto the bank of the lake and moved them both a safe distance away from the place before checking on Jim's condition. The Captain was barely breathing and his mouth was coated with the thick liquid that made up the lake. Khan commed the Enterprise and requested an immediate return to the ship for the entire team. As they were beamed back aboard he was informed that the third member of security was unable to be located, and he assumed the man was now the prey of the creature in the lake.

As soon as they were back aboard Dr. McCoy was waiting and immediately went into a tirade about Jim's bad luck and tendency to find danger. Khan followed the medical team into the Medical Bay, both because he was concerned about Jim and because the nurses told him he needed to be checked as well. The doctor managed to clear Jim's lungs of the thick liquid and Khan felt relieved when the blonde's labored breathing eased into its normal rhythm. Once the Captain was stable the Doctor turned his scanners onto Khan, only to find that his body had already returned to normal.

"Damned super human cells…take all the fun out of my job."

Khan gave the Doctor an amused look before moving to sit beside Jim's biobed. Bones watched the pair silently and sighed softly before heading into his office to give his report to the bridge. Spock gave his usual response but even Bones could tell that he was relieved to hear the Captain was ok, though neither of them was looking forward to having to tell Jim that they had not only lost a man but didn't even have a body to return to the family. Jim always took the loss of any crew member rather hard and Bones knew from experience that the younger man would be in a bit of a depression for the next few days.

When Jim finally woke back up he felt warm and safe, then he realized he was in the Medical Bay and groaned pitifully. Khan's deep chuckle rumbled in his ear and made him shiver.

"Welcome back James."

"Please tell me I didn't die again…"

"No…you did not, though one of the security officers was not so fortunate."

Khan watched as the blonde seemed to collapse in on himself, his eyes darkening as his body seemed to slump in defeat. He had never seen Jim look that way and it disturbed him greatly, but he had no time to dwell on it or even comment on it before Spock and McCoy entered the room. Bones noticed Jim's posture and sighed softly.

"I see you told him. Khan…take him to the room ya'll share and put him to bed. I'm putting him as off-duty for the next two days so he can recover."

"He is already fit for duty Doctor. What does he need time to recover from?"

"Jim always takes it badly when we lose a crew member…Just put him to bed alright? I'll come check on him in the morning."

Khan frowned but did as the Doctor requested, easily lifting Jim into his arms to carry him to their room. Once there he gently laid Jim on the bed, carefully undressing him before enfolding the man in the safety of his arms. He kept his voice low and soothing, nuzzling Jim gently as he spoke in his ear.

"James…I will not allow you to wallow and dwell on this. You gave yourself to me remember? You surrendered yourself to my control, my care, my devotion…and my love. Tell me what you need James. Tell me what you need so that I can help you."

Jim turned blank blue eyes onto Khan's figure. Those eyes quickly filled with tears as the blonde curled into Khan's chest, his body shaking with sobs. Khan forced Jim to look him in the eyes and realized he was not sobbing because a man lost his life, though that didn't help, but more because he felt that this was a failure on his part as Captain.

"Oh James…This was in no way your fault. If blame rests on anyone it rests on that creature. You did not order the young man to dive in after you, nor did you order me to do the same. We did what we did because we care about you…as our Captain and our friend. Every member of this crew would do the same, and that is an indication of just how good a Captain you are. Your crew loves you, and each other, as if you were all family…and in a way you are. WE are James…Your crew has become my family as much as my own crew is. Do not blame yourself for this death James…I will not allow it. You may grieve, but you will Not blame yourself."

By the time Khan's little speech was done Jim felt as though a burden had been lifted off of his shoulders, he felt lighter and more like himself. He looked into Khan's eyes and smiled softly, his mind finally coming to a realization that the rest of the crew had already known. He let his hands come up to touch Khan's face, the taller man mirroring the motion.

"Khan…Thank you. I needed that…I needed you. When you take control it gives me the chance to just let go of everything, to stop thinking and stop being in charge for a bit. I need that, and you, more than you could possibly know. Khan…I think…no…I know…I know now that I've somehow managed to fall in love with you, and I never want you to let me go."

Khan's eyes softened and he leaned in to give Jim a sweet gentle kiss. His voice came out as a soft rumbling purr from his pleasure at Jim's words.

"James…You are my mate. I wanted you as soon as you showed your fire on Kronos, attacking me when you knew I was stronger. You proved yourself to me time and again, and I will never let you go James. You are mine, as I am yours. We belong together my little mate…and I have also come to love you fiercely. I will do anything and everything to keep you safe and happy for as long as I am alive."

The two ended up tangled together in the sheets after a long night spent in slow exploration of each other's bodies. When Bones came to check on Jim the next morning he found the blonde using Khan's chest as a pillow, a sweet contented smile on his sleeping face. Bones gave a soft smile of his own before silently leaving the room, and entering into his pad that Jim was cleared for duty. He knew now that nothing would separate Khan from Jim's side, and for once he decided that it was a good thing. Khan made Jim happier than he'd seen him in a long time…and that was worth putting up with the super human's aggravation.

Life on the Enterprise continued as usual. The ship explored new worlds, Jim got into danger, Khan pulled him out of danger, and Bones fussed over him constantly like a mother hen. Jim came to realize that not only did Khan's control of him in their room give him the release he needed, but it also gave Khan the release he needed and allowed him to get the need to dominate out of his system so he was in control around the rest of the crew. Jim sat in his chair and looked around the bridge with a grin. This ship was his home, and this crew was his family…and heaven help anyone that tried to harm either of those two.


End file.
